The fabrication of a semiconductor device includes a cleaning process of removing a pollutant from a substrate or wafer. The cleaning process includes a chemical treatment step of removing a pollutant from a substrate using a chemical material, a rinse step of removing the chemical material from the substrate using a rinse solution, and a drying step of drying the rinse solution from the substrate.
In the drying step, an organic solvent may be supplied to a surface of the substrate to substitute the rinse solution, and then the substrate may be heated. However, in the case that the semiconductor device includes a circuit pattern having a small width, a pattern collapse phenomenon may occur wherein the circuit patterns are damaged or destroyed during the drying step.